iNeed Help
by ILoveSeddie7
Summary: When Sam's mom takes her anger and drunkenness out on her, who will she go to for help? SEDDIE! Rated T for some cursing. This is my very first fanfic ever, so please review so I can get better.


Sam's P.O.V

It was 7:30pm, and I was headed home from Carly's. I was hoping my mom would be passed out on the couch again so I could sneak upstairs without her yelling at me for not paying the electric bill or something. I opened the door to unluckily find my drunk mother standing before me.

"Hey, where the hell have you been?! Do you think it's ok for you to just wonder off without my ok? Who the hell's do you think is gonna clean this place up or pay the electric bills around here?"

"Mom, I was just at Carly's place as usaul. And you're my mother, aren't you supposed to pay the bills and feed me regulary like every other _normal_ parent?" I spat back at her angerly.

Well shit, I 've done it now, because beforeI knew it, I was being thrown into the kitchen counter. I felt blood, and it really hurt, but I held back my tears. I knew it'd just make things worse for me. Crying would only make her angrier.

"You little bitch!" my mother screamed as she threw punches at me, surely leaving bruises everywhere. "You don't disrepect your mother like that" Now get the _hell _out of my house!"

And so I did. I got up as quick as I could with my injuries, and I ran. Ran to the only safe place I could think of. Freddie's apartment. Normally I'd probably go to Carly, but after I left she and Spencer were off to Yakima for the weekend. I took the elevator up to the 8th floor and raised my fist to knock on Freddie's door. I really didn't want Freddie to see this side of me,all weak and helpless, but I didn't have on other options.

Freddie's P.O.V

It was almost 8:30. Carly and Spencer left for Yakima, and my mom was working the night shift at the hospital, so I was just hanging out alone in my living room preparing to watch "_Galaxy Wars_". Right as I was about to pop the movie in I heard a faint knock at the door.

I opened the door to my worst enemy/best friend, Sam Puckett. But this wasn't my Sam. Saim is always so tough, she could win a fight with just about anyone, and she never likes to show any emotion or sadness. But here she was, at my door, looking so small, so weak. She had blood dried in her beautiful golen curls, and bruises up and down her legs and arms. As soon as her eyes met mine, she didn't speak, but just fell right into my arms cried. I hugged her back, but I had one main thing running through my head now ; Who the hell did this?!

I led her inside and we sat down on the couch. I let her cry into my arms for about five minutes when I finally spoke up. "Sammy, what happened? Who did thi sto you? She looked up at me with scared, tear-full eyes. Eyes of a beautiful ocean blue color, that always have that amazing sparkle, now fill with tears and fear.

"I went home today, and my mom...She was more drunk than usaul. She usaully yells non-sense at me, but I never expected her to..." She trailed off, starting to cry again.

"Baby, shhh, it's okay, you're safe now." I say pulling her into a comforting hug. I pull away after a minute and take a good look at her. I don't think she needs stiches, but she's bruised up really bad, and her wounds need to be cleaned. Lucky for me, my mom's an overprotective nurse, so I know a little when it comes to medical. "Sam, we need to clean up these wounds." I say. " I'm gonna go get my mom's first aid kit."

I came back into the living room with a damp cloth and the first aid kit and began to gently clean the blood from Sam's various wounds. I wrapped a bandage arounf Sam's head to help the bleeding , I've never seen so many bruises on a single person at once...

"Okay, your're all cleaned up. You'll need to be careful for the next couple weeks, give your self time to heal. Come on, you're probably exuasted." I exclaimed. She nods and I gently lift up and carry her to my room.

Sam's P.O.V

Freddie picked me up so I wouldn't have to walk on my bruised legs, and carried me to his room. He gave me some sweat pants and one of his old t-shirts to wear. He told me to stay at his apartment for the night and we'd talk things over in the morning. I obviously couldn'y go back to my house. Freddie and I layed down together and he pulled the cover up over us. He protectivley wrapped his arms around me and I burried my head in his chest. We cuddled there in silence, and Freddie would occasionaly kiss my forehead or rub my back.

I was probably still shaking with fear from tonight's events, but Freddie was really making me feel better. With his strong arms wrapped around me, I felt safe. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Freddie?" I said quietly. "Ya Sammy?"

"Thank you Freddie. Thank you for helping me, for making me feel better. I feel so safe in your arms. Please don't let go..."

I thought I saw a second of shock cross his face. I didn't blame him. I was Sam. I wasn't supposed to call him by his real name, or say the words "thank you". But the shock quikly faded, and he kissed my cheek and responded, " I'll always be here for my Princess Puckett."

And then I fell asleep there in his arms, finally feeling warm, safe, and happy.


End file.
